


Sky Full of Stars

by Sabiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Smut, It actually has some plot I don't know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiny/pseuds/Sabiny
Summary: Baekhyun is forced to camp with the person he hates the most: Park Chanyeol.No matter what, he won't change his mind. He hates Chanyeol. And a whole day camping with him won't make any difference... right?





	

Baekhyun hates Chanyeol.

But, unfortunately, he has to pretend that he likes him. Not for him or for Chanyeol, but for their parents.

Their parents used to be best friends in college a long time ago, but lost contact. And now they met again. Now that they're married and with kids. Naturally, they want their kids to be friends as well, for Baekhyun's unhappiness.

Even thought he hates being around Chanyeol, it wasn't always like that.

When they first met Baekhyun felt comfortable around him, for about a week. He dares to say that he even enjoyed his company. But now, Baekhyun wishes he could make the taller disappear.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, doesn't seem to hate Baekhyun. Neither like him. He's just there, like a moth. The eldest learned how to bear with him, so it hasn't been that bad for the past months.

But today things got on a whole new level. He has to endure Chanyeol _until the next morning_.

Baekhyun was seriously considering jump from the mountain their parents obligated them to camp on, so Chanyeol would have to explain why he jumped and he'd be a suspect of murder.

The eldest was looking down the cliff thinking about his plan, when he heard a deep voice talking to him.

"If you jump I'll jump after, and follow you for eternity," Chanyeol was talking soft so he wouldn't scare the shorter and making him accidentally fall. Baekhyun sighed and returned to his job of setting the mat inside the tent.

He didn't look at Chanyeol at any moment, neither talked to him. They only spoke to each other when the taller called him to eat dinner.

Chanyeol shared with him some sandwiches his mom had prepared for them, and for Baekhyun it was the only good part of the day.

They watched the sunset in silence, the eldest thinking how unlucky he was that his mother didn't have an extra tent. Now he had to share one with _him_.

 

**✧ ✧ ✧**

 

'At least it's not cold', Baekhyun though to himself. Even though it's summer, the eldest wondered if at night it'd be too cold to camp. But it wasn't.

The sky was full of stars. Baekhyun was amazed by how the tent's ceiling was transparent and could see the stars clearly, the pleasing view calming him down while he waited for Chanyeol to come back with a blanket Baekhyun had in his car.

The same car he had to drive for two hours in complete silence with Chanyeol beside him, until they arrived to this place.

And the same car Baekhyun took Chanyeol home, in that fateful night when everything started.

It was the first dinner Chanyeol's family were invited to his house. Until that night, they both got along well.

The taller drank a little too much of wind and after a few more glasses he was wasted on the couch, almost sleeping. His head was close to Baekhyun's lap but not laying on him.

"He looks a little drunk. Baekhyun, can you take him home before it gets too hard to wake him up?" Chanyeol's mother asked nicely, and Baekhyun couldn't say no.

The taller followed Baekhyun to his car and said some disconnected words during the ride, Baekhyun not paying much attention. When they arrived to his house, the eldest helped him making his way into the house and inside his room, opening the door with the key Chanyeol's father lent him.

Baekhyun was kneed in front of him, helping the taller get rid of his shoes when Chanyeol spoke.

"Can you come closer?" the shorter looked up at the boy sitting on the bed in front of him, face flushed and messy hair.

Baekhyun sat beside him and noticed that Chanyeol was getting too close.

"I'm... I'm gonna kiss you okay?" the eldest heard the taller asking, but he was too stunned by the sudden question to react. The taller waited for any objections but since Baekhyun didn't say anything, he kissed him.

It wasn't Baekhyun's first kiss, but it was the first time he felt like that. The first time his heart raced that fast, making he feel those butterflies in his stomach.

Chanyeol's kiss was slow and a little soppy, but he was drunk and Baekhyun had drank a little too, so he didn't care. Instead, he placed his hand on the back of Chanyeol's neck, pulling him closer.

The taller broke the kiss and connected their foreheads. It'd be perfect, if Chanyeol hadn't called him by another name.

And that was it.

He ran away flustered with his heart still racing. Baekhyun parked in front of his own house and stayed there for a moment, waiting for that feeling to go away. But it didn't.

Since then Baekhyun hates Chanyeol.

 

**✧ ✧ ✧**

 

He got back to reality when he heard the hoot of an owl, and looked away from the night's sky.

Baekhyun looked around the small tent, not looking for anything in special, but something caught his eyes.

He crawled to Chanyeol's bag to grab the bottle he saw.

_It can't be. Why is this here?_

_Why'd that stupid giant bring that?_

Chanyeol stopped in the tent's entrance and saw the shorter holding a red bottle with a startled face. Baekhyun stared at him and waited for an explanation.

"It's not what you think," Chanyeol's eyes were wide open and he was ready to run away from Baekhyun in the case the eldest wouldn't want to hear him.

"What is a bottle of lube doing in your fucking bag?!" his voice made Chanyeol scared, and he rushed to explain the misunderstanding.

"It's for the tent's zipper! It gets stuck sometimes, and the lube helps," the taller was a little flustered while he answered.

"But why _strawberry lube_?" Baekhyun clearly wasn't fully convinced.

"Because it was the first thing I found in that convenience store we stopped by earlier."

Baekhyun sighed and Chanyeol thought it was safe to walk in. He was closing the zipper when it got stuck.

"See?" he smiled smugly and Baekhyun threw the damn red bottle at him, maybe too violently.

 

**✧ ✧ ✧**

 

There was only one blanket big enough for them in Baekhyun's house, and he had no time to look for another one.

He cursed himself for not finding time to, because now he had to share it with Chanyeol, feeling the warmth coming from his body. The worst of all was the damn feeling of butterflies in his stomach that dared to come back every time Chanyeol was around.

God, he just wanted this nightmare to be over.

Baekhyun stared at the transparent ceiling waiting to fall asleep fast, but it wasn't being easy. The night was getting cold and the blanket wasn't warming him up at all.

He thought about Chanyeol and his warm body, but waved away the idea of getting any closer to him.

Everything was dark and quiet. There was no sound and Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol already fell asleep.

But he found out he was wrong when Chanyeol began to talk.

"Why you hate me so much?" Chanyeol asked in a whisper and the eldest frowned.

"Because you are _you_ ," the shorter replied sharply and Chanyeol made a sound that reminded Baekhyun of a sad puppy.

"You didn't hate me when we first met," Chanyeol sounded so hurt that Baekhyun almost felt sorry. Almost. "What happened?"

Baekhyun stayed in silence and looked at Chanyeol.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he stared at the taller, watching him as the taller shook his head in confusion.

Baekhyun sighed and decided it was time to talk about it.

"Fine. Listen, do you remember that first dinner your family had at my house?" he heard Chanyeol reply a small 'yes' and continued.

"That night I took you home because you got drunk. And when we were at your house, you... I mean, we, uhm... we kissed."

Chanyeol stared at him in shock, before looking at his own hands placed flat on his chest.

"I thought it was a dream..." he whispered and Baekhyun wondered if he was meat to hear that, but everything was so silent that it was impossible not to. "I'm sorry... you clearly didn't want that."

Baekhyun purses his lips and pondered if he should tell him the truth or forget about it.

"It's not it," he declared, not sure if he'd regret it after. Chanyeol was looking at him now, so he breathed in and decided to keep going. "It's because... you called me by another name."

Chanyeol was completely confused now.

"What? Another name?" Chanyeol was in a deep thought, trying to remember someone, anyone who could make him mistake Baekhyun with. He was sure there was no one.

"You..." Baekhyun was ready to reveal it. "You called me Blastoise."

Silence.

"... you hate me because I called you by a Pokémon name?" Chanyeol was trying his best not to laugh, and that annoyed Baekhyun.

"Well it's pretty frustrating when someone calls you Blastoise after a kiss that you felt something so special and–" Baekhyun bit his lips when he realized what he was saying.

He laid back on the mat and covered his red face with the blanket, wanting to avoid looking at Chanyeol's surprised face.

There was another moment of silence, and Baekhyun thought everything was already over and he finally could sleep.

He'd have to fight with that feeling of hurt in his heart by the thought that Chanyeol really didn't care about him at all, but he'd get over it.

"Uhm..." he heard Chanyeol speaking again and sighed. "I'm sorry again, Baekhyun."

"Whatever," the eldest murmured and the blanket muffled his voice, but Chanyeol heard him.

"To be honest, I'm pretty sad I don't remember what it's like to kiss you," Chanyeol was being the most honest he could, staring at the starts through the transparent ceiling and feeling his face heating up.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and tried to stop himself from doing what he wanted to do for so long, but he knew he'd regret it if he didn't.

He turned around to face Chanyeol, the taller looking at him, startled by the sudden movement.

Chanyeol had no time to ask what happened, when Baekhyun was suddenly kissing him.

It was fast, but Chanyeol felt a lot.

Baekhyun broke the kiss and stared at the boy beneath him.

"Here, now you can remember how it is," his voice was cold, but the blush on his face reveled how he was feeling inside.

He was about to get back to under his blanket and die from embarrassment, when Chanyeol kissed him again.

He held him by his arm pulling Baekhyun closer, and the shorter could feel the inviting warmth of the taller's body.

Baekhyun shorter tried to resist at first, but it didn't least long before he was giving in and laying on Chanyeol's chest.

The taller felt Baekhyun relaxing into the kiss and wrapped his hands around his waist, incredibly happy for finally having in his arms the guy he liked so much since they first met.

Baekhyun broke the kiss and stared at him, making Chanyeol worry if he did something wrong. In fact, he couldn't be doing something more right. At that moment Baekhyun knew that there was no reason for him to avoid the taller.

He felt a chill on his spine and he remembered how could it was, and the tempting warmth of Chanyeol's body made him want to test something he saw on the TV once.

"Take off your shirt," Baekhyun ordered. The taller stared back at him in shock, opening his mouth to say something but any words being spoken. "Don't think dirty things. I'm just cold and need some human warmth."

Chanyeol quietly took of his shirt, laying back shyly as he watched Baekhyun doing the same.

"Stop staring at me your pervert," Baekhyun threw his shirt on Chanyeol's face, hearing a muffled 'sorry' before the taller threw the shirt beside the not so forgotten bottle of lube.

He chuckled to himself and hugged Chanyeol, the taller wrapping his arms around him in a protective hug, his warm chest and fast heartbeat making Baekhyun feel comfortable in a way he never felt before.

The eldest was trying his best not to think about Chanyeol's body against his, the muscles on his chest and arms against his own skin, but it was so difficult. The taller's skin was soft even though Baekhyun could feel how strong he was, and _oh god_ , he could _not_ be getting aroused by Chanyeol softly caressing his back.

Baekhyun was cursing himself for his terrible idea of making both of them get half naked, when Chanyeol moved.

It wasn't a big deal, he was only trying to get comfortable, but his body was too close to Baekhyun's and the eldest felt when Chanyeol accidentally rubbed his nipples.

He let out a involuntary and soft moan, making Chanyeol freeze. The taller looked down at the boy with a flushed face and bottom lip hidden between his teeth.

Chanyeol knew what he heard, and wanted so bad to hear it again. He touched Baekhyun's chin and made him look up, his eyes meeting Chanyeol's. He was clearly embarrassed, but his eyes were dark. That made Chanyeol kiss him again.

He kissed Baekhyun deeply and full of desire, a kind of kiss that was making the eldest melt in his arms, and Chanyeol gently laid him with his back flat on the mat, getting on top of him.

Baekhyun hugged his neck, forcing him to get closer. His own body was strangely hot and the shorter could feel a weird feeling close to his crotch, but he didn't think about it or anything else. All his mind could think about was on Chanyeol and how good it felt when he kissed him.

"Baekhyun... c-can I touch you more?" the taller asked when they broke the kiss. His voice was low and the shorter could feel his hot breath on his face while he waited for his answer.

"Okay," Baekhyun replied in a soft whisper and the taller waisted no time in kissing him again.

Chanyeol's fingertips caressed the sides of Baekhyun's body, making him shiver. His hands were traveling the delicate body slowly, stopping on his hips and going up again.

When his thumb touched Baekhyun's puckered nipples, he moaned quietly. Chanyeol circled and pinched them with his fingers, swallowing each one of Baekhyun's moans as he did so.

He moved from his mouth to his neck, leaving short kisses on random points. When he found a special spot beneath the eldest's ear that made Baekhyun arch his back and whimper, he sucked harder there.

Chanyeol moved to the other ear and did the same, leaving marks on other points of Baekhyun's clear skin. He'd be worried about it if the idea of being marked by Chanyeol didn't arouse him so much.

The eldest hugged Chanyeol and moaned in his ear when the movements on his nipples got faster. His hands traveled to the rim of Chanyeol's pants and the shorter whimpered frustrated when he couldn't take them off.

Chanyeol chuckled amused by the eager boy and separated their bodies to take it off. Baekhyun watched with interest, his mouth watering at the view.

When Chanyeol finally was only in his underwear, his hands caressed Baekhyun's tights and reached the rim of the shorter's pants, looking at the boy beneath him asking for permission.

Baekhyun answered lifting his hips, and Chanyeol happily took the piece of clothing off. The eldest flexed his legs in an attempt to hid the obvious bulge in his underwear.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed of me," Chanyeol's voice sounded reassuring and Baekhyun relaxed, swallowing all his embarrassment while Chanyeol gently spread his knees.

He kissed close to his navel and traveled to his nipples, kissing and sucking them. Baekhyun's hips were moving by it's own, searching for some kind of friction.

Chanyeol noticed and stopped what he was doing, making Baekhyun open his eyes and look at him.

He moved closer to his face and lowered his body, watching Baekhyun's expressions as he grinned their erections together.

The shorter moaned loudly when he felt the friction he needed so much and Chanyeol watched his face of pleasure, each moan arousing him even more.

" _Fuck_ , you're so beautiful," Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun looked at him. He didn't answer, but the kiss the shorter gave him was enough.

The movements of Chanyeol's hips fastened and Baekhyun hugged him, nails deep on the skin of his back while he moved his own hips together with Chanyeol's.

The giant was planning to finish the night like this, but Baekhyun had other plans.

"Get the lube," Baekhyun ordered breaking the kiss, and Chanyeol's movements slowed.

"F-for what?"

Baekhyun stared at him impatiently.

"What do you think?" he answered and reached for Chanyeol's underwear, lowering them in a attempt to take them off.

He was too needy and so was Chanyeol, so he didn't objected much and grabbed the red bottle lube beside Baekhyun's forgotten shirt.

Chanyeol seemed lost as he held the bottle, and Baekhyun wondered if he had ever done it before.

"Take off your underwear," he ordered in a soft voice, taking the lube from his hand. Chanyeol complied and Baekhyun took off his own.

He opened the cap and was about to lube his fingers to prepare himself, when Chanyeol reached his hands stopping him.

"I... can I prepare you?" Baekhyun blushed even more but nodded, watching Chanyeol lube his own fingers with the red slick liquid.

He spread his legs for Chanyeol, fighting the instinct of closing them and hide himself in embarrassment. But Chanyeol seemed as nervous as him, and the shorter felt a will to make him relax.

"It's okay, you can start now," Chanyeol nodded and settled himself between Baekhyun's legs. The eldest was trying his best not to looking down at Chanyeol's body, knowing that now he was fully naked before him.

Chanyeol circled the smaller's entrance and inserted one finger. Baekhyun tensed and Chanyeol didn't move. He kissed the shorter's tight until he felt the boy relaxing.

When he did, Chanyeol started to move his finger inside him. Baekhyun did it before when he was alone, so it wasn't a weird feeling. But now it was another person doing it, and the fact that that person was Chanyeol made his body respond differently to it.

Only one finger moving inside him was enough to make him breath heavily and his body getting too hot. He moved his hips telling Chanyeol to insert another one, and he did.

Baekhyun let out a small whimper and closed his eyes. Why was his body reacting like that? He didn't feel like that when he did it alone in his room.

"Chanyeol, _please_..." he moaned, and hearing Baekhyun say his name like that made Chanyeol's cock twitch. The eldest saw, and now he couldn't look away from it.

It was red and hard and all Baekhyun could think about was how it'd feel filling him up.

"But Baekhyun, you're not fully prepared yet."

The shorter was looking at him with so much desire it took all of Chanyeol's effort to control himself and not fuck Baekhyun right then.

"I don't care," Baekhyun was moving eagerly on his fingers and twitching around them, the sinful way the shorter moved his hips making Chanyeol more flustered than never.

"Just wait a little bit more, okay?"

Chanyeol was swallowing hard while he quickly finished preparing Baekhyun, but still trying to make sure he was opened enough.

Baekhyun was getting impatient as he watched Chanyeol lubing his own length and positioning it's head on Baekhyun's entrance.

The taller was about to ask if Baekhyun was ready, but the way he was pushing himself on Chanyeol's cock was telling him enough.

He pushed in slowly. Both of them were breathing heavily, and Chanyeol was concerned on controlling himself and not push inside the tight and slick heat around him in one fast thrust.

Baekhyun breathed slowly as he tried to get used to the invasion inside him. When Chanyeol was fully inside, he stayed still for a moment.

"Does it hurt?" Chanyeol asked resting his forehead on the smaller's.

"A little," they stayed like that a little more, waiting for him to get used to the cock filling him up as he wanted so much. Chanyeol softly kissed his neck and the marks he left a few minutes ago.

When Baekhyun told him to move Chanyeol started slowly, still afraid of hurting the shorter. But Baekhyun was moaning eagerly with each thrust, encouraging Chanyeol to go faster.

Eventually the taller found a good pace. He kept watching Baekhyun, as his eyes didn't want to stop looking at the beautiful boy beneath him.

" _Fuck_ Chanyeol, _go faster_ ," he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist, giving him more access. Chanyeol was getting crazy with Baekhyun so needy for him.

He grabbed Baekhyun's waist firmly and fastened his peace, going faster and harder at each thrust. Baekhyun arched his back and moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

" _Ah_ Chanyeol, _ah-_ you're so _big_ ," he was in ecstasy, not really thinking on what he was saying.

Baekhyun kept moaning Chanyeol's name like a mantra each time the taller thrusted inside him and they could already feel themselves getting close.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, getting closer to his hot body and feeling the eldest hard cock between their stomachs. Baekhyun was moaning loudly, the friction on his cock being almost too much.

" _Oh my god Chanyeol_ , I'm–" he tried to warn him between moans, but Chanyeol kissed him deeply before he could finish his sentence.

Baekhyun felt a delicious shiver run his body as he came with a long whimper of Chanyeol's name, the time he avoided the taller long forgotten in his mind.

He twitched tightly around Chanyeol and the other came right after him, Baekhyun feeling satisfied with the warmth of his cum inside of him.

Chanyeol laid his head on Baekhyun's chest, tiredly trying to catch his breath. Baekhyun caressed his head and stared at the sky that seemed more beautiful now.

They stayed like that for a while, before Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun and cleaned the both of them with his shirt.

When they were comfortably laying under the blanket Baekhyun hugged him tightly and Chanyeol hugged him back.

The taller's body against his and the smell of strawberry made Baekhyun sleep with a warmth on his chest and a small smile on his lips.

Chanyeol was feeling so happy that he wished he'd have Baekhyun for him forever. He didn't see when a shooting star crossed the sky the moment he wished so.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really wanted to write a smut and this is what happened. I kind of liked it I don't know, it's the first one I wrote so please don't judge me! But I really do hope you liked it too 
> 
> (I'm sorry for all the fluffness I just couldn't control myself from writing all those feelings! I guess I'm pretty emo when it comes to chanbaek)


End file.
